Regular Show: Slack Pack the videogame
The Regular Show: Slack Pack was a videogame named after the dvd as well as the second stage of Peeps. It was released on October 27th 2011(in my world) Plot Mordacai is watching T.V when Rigby comes up telling him he just bought a videogame at this new store called GameTremors. When Mordacai sees the cover he immediately says they shouldn't play since it's an RLG game. However Rigby refuses and inserts it. At the same time, Benson storms in only for a huge flash. When the flash is over Benson orders Mordacai and Rigby to clean up the mess. As they go outside strange things occur. Tremors emerge, Floods rush and even more disastrous things happen. Rigby thinks the game might be responsible. Mordacai scolds Rigby for not listening to him. At the store the owner says they can't return it as the disc was removed from the game. Rigby claims this blows as the game is totally suckish. This angers the owner who grabs the disc and uses it to suck Mordacai and Rigby into the game. In there they learn that Bill Karan isn't just the owner of GameTremors. He is really BilKaran. An ancient warrior banished to earth for his wrong doings. This causes Mordacai and Rigby to progress through the Realm of BilKaran. They then get to the boss stage where they must defeat BilKaran. After defeating him the duo get there money back and go home but not everything in the park is what it seems. The two are confused as the game has been beaten. They then run into the unicorns on the way back. The leader challenges them to a game of cat and mouse. As the rules are the first person to cat(blow there opponent up wins). But be careful. The unicorns will try to cat you by shooting other unicorns as projectiles. But don't worry. Rigby VOLUNTERED to be the stinky cheese(cats hate cheese you know). After beating the unicorns Mordacai suggests asking Skips since he deals in stuff like this. Skips says a supernatural force is responsible. Rigby thinks J.G Quintel did this to mess with them. But Skips speaks of a force even more stronger than the creator. Another tremor occurs revealing the power. Mordacai says with this they could fix it. But they sing a heavy metal song causing the zombies from Grave Sights to appear. After defeating them Rigby wishes today could have been normal for ounce. Suddenly Margaret's ex-boyfriend Caesar appears. He claims he wants his girl back. Margaret comes and suggests they settle it in a wrestling match. After beating him Mordacai tries to kiss Margaret but another tremor occurs this time revealing Peeps. Peeps says he wants revenge on Mordacai and Rigby for blinding him and goes on a rampage. The way to win is to pick up mirrors left lying around to deflect his lazers into him. They then beat Peeps for good. Mordacai then thinks of a way to stop the madness. He then spends him and Rigby's money on the XCART2.0. Benson says this is a waste, but Modacai shows the cart can travel through time so they group go to space while dodgeing space ship shots(not Party Pete and his ladies can be seen dancing on planets). They then get to a place with a white background. Rigby notices someone looking at them(on the ps version if one has the move camera it will show the player). Benson asks why he tried to kill them if he loves the show. As the player replies(you don't actually talk) The team jump in the cart and fly to him and Skips throws Rigby at the screen causing cracks. CHEATS Go to the cheats menu and enter the following: yea-YEAH! Midevil Dudes!: Unlocks Mordacai and Rigby's Realm of Darthon attires. MY MOM!: Unlocks Muscle Man. you're......FIRED!: Unlocks Benson. Oohhh Skippiiiiiiin!: Unlocks Skips. ULTIMATEJAMS: Unlocks Electric Guitar as weopon. NO RULES BABY: Unlocks Free Play. yea-YEAH! Army Dudes!: Unlocks Mordacai and Rigby soldier attires. dude.....I'm Dead.....: Unlocks Mordacai and Rigby Zombie attires. I may be a Vampire Archer but I'm still your boss!: Unlocks Benson Realm of Darthon Attire. Category:Video Games Category:Regular Show